Wiki Rise of Kings
=O que o Rise of Kings ''?= Rise of Kings e Rise of Kings: Chronicles são uma modificação para o ''Rise of Nations: Thrones & Patriots, sendo uma conversão total do jogo original, modificando em tudos os aspectos possíveis as nações da mod' para a era medieval. A gestão da mod' está dirigida pela Beelim Solutions, uma organização da Malasia, mas esta Wiki será mantenida por VelvetClaw e Almos_22. Existem três idades:en:Rise of Kings Wiki *a "Dark Age" ou a Idade de Trevas (Idade Clássica) o período entre os anos 888 AD a 1100 AD; *A "Castle Age" ou Acastalamento (Idade Medieval) que acaba a volta do ano 1300 AD; e *A "Imperial Age" ou Modernização (Idade da Polvora) que acaba no século XIV, terminando-se no 1530. O jogo está historicamente correcto, por isso não haveram guerreiros escoceses montados em quadrigas. Onde posso descargar esta mod'? No momento a nossa mod' é disponvel desde o Mod Database. Estamos criando a mod' em segmentos, com cada segmento representando uma versão beta que pode ser jogada imediatamente. Para ver todos os segmentos, clique aquí. O segmento atual é RKC 4 — The Reconquista, e trata-se da historia iberica. Outros segmentos são visiveis abaixo ao fim desta pagina. Vê abaixo ao fim desta pagina para versões anteriores do Rise of Kings. FAQ português 1. Como faço para instalar esta mod? ::Você deve haver três arquivos em cada modpack. É altamente recomendado que você instale esta mod' numa versão inalterada do Rise of Nations: Thrones and Patriots para evitar complicações. ::O primeiro, intitulado "Rise of Kings 1.0" no arquivo da mod' são os arquivos principais. Arraste seus conteúdos para a pasta "./Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/mods". ::O segundo, intitulado "place contents in TaP art folder" precisa de seus conteúdos arrastados no "./Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/art". Estes são gráficos personalizados para GUIs e atualizações tecnologicas. ::O terceiro, intitulado "place contents in TaP data folder" deve ter seus conteúdos arrastados no ".Rise of Nations/Thrones and Patriots/art". Os dados dentro governa e permite sons personalizados para jogar durante o jogo. Ao esto momento, inicie o Rise of Nations para jogarlo. 2. A mod deu-mim um erro mencionando "GPIECE_UNIT" quando eu comecei issa! o que devo fazer? ::Fizemos testar o mod para questões relativas a inicialização, mas aqui estão algumas possibilidades para solução de problemas: ::*Um ou mais ficheiros principais para Rise of Nations foi comprometida. Pela razão de que o Rise of Kings ''é altamente dependente de algum material produzido da BHG, o melhor que você possa fazer é instalar o ''Rise of Kings numa versão limpa e inalterada de Rise of Nations: Thrones & Patriots. ::*Você não tem instalada corretamente a mod'. Certifique-se de que a pasta de "Rise of Kings 1.0" está sentada na pasta "./Thrones & Patriots/mods". Facções Clique as bandeiras ou os escudos duma facção para ler mais dela. Image:Mundomediaval srp.png circle 102 146 10 Borgonha e Arle circle 178 173 10 Basileia ton Romaion circle 126 204 10 Imaratul Aghlabiya circle 59 193 10 Xilafatul Córtuba circle 322 215 8 Selçuklular Oğuz circle 490 219 8 Dang Chou poly 596 150 596 199 573 199 573 150 Nihom Koku poly 455 54 455 103 432 103 432 54 Xwei Uls circle 111 97 10 Danmark circle 225 75 10 Veliky Novgorod poly 238 220 238 171 215 171 215 220 Xilafatul Abbasiyah poly 249 158 249 207 225 207 225 158 Hayasdan circle 126 146 10 Republica de Venecia circle 81 133 10 Royaume de France circle 149 146 10 Magyar Királyság circle 126 173 10 Sancta Sedes Urbis Romae circle 73 102 10 Westseaxena Rīce circle 49 107 10 Gwynedd circle 50 81 10 Alba circle 30 190 10 Contado de Portugal circle 41 152 10 Asturies circle 104 123 10 Regnum Teutonicorum circle 149 173 10 Kneževina od Raške circle 150 123 10 Naród Polski desc none :No momento, a informação sobre as facções no Rise of Kings ''está incompletada, mas nos vamos ajuntar mais data quando podemos. Novos conceitos e construções: *Constroi o potente Corte da Nobreza, um edifício com um grande poder de ataque como uma fortaleza que pode ser usado para treinar ordens religiosas para as facções cristãs e unidades assassin como o temivél Fedayeen arábe e o Monomi japonês para outras facções. *Treina Conscritos Rurais e Atiradores Rurais da Corporação Rural e a Guilda de Irmandade, respectivamente. Essas tratam-se de unidades barata mas de pouca qualidade. *Cada região continental tem um Special Bonus que é activado usando uma tecnologia unica no Corte da Nobreza: **Facções Europeias podem aceder a Idade de Modernização, e unidades melhoradas na Caserma e o Estável. **As facções asiáticas podem melhorar os seus edifícios militares na Imperial Age para que tenham mais ataque e extra protecção, e as cidades grandes podem ascender a cidades imperiais com os edifícios necessários. Em tudos jogos, as facções asiáticas podem mais meravilhas. **As facções Ortodoxas podem melhorar os seus Keep, Peasant Commune, Town Wacth Guild e Outpost para lhes dar mais protecção e melhores níveis do ataque. **As facções Árabes tem duas especiais “Muslim Techs” no Noble´s Court que enaltecem tanto económica como militarmente as nações. **unidades regionais são unidades únicas que podem ser partilhadas por múltiplas nações como as unidades Muslim Ghazi militia, Asian conscript soldiers e as barcas-longas da Scandinavia. *O Castelo serve para treinar unidades da polvora: arquebuceiros, culverins e bombardas. *Nova função pelo Outpost — alem da sua habilidade velha de revelar unidades escondidas, é onde pode treinar mercenários como os Almogavers, Elefantes de guerra e Reislaufer. *Algumas unidades navais só podem ser criadas quando a nação atinge um determinado tipo de governo. *O limite demografico é agora de 400. *Novas maravilhas como a Torre Branca de Londres ou a Catedral de Chartes. *Muitas texturas e modelos novos para unidades e edifícios serem utilizados no mod. E muitas novas unidades também desde os vikings ao Doppelsoldner e ao Naphta Vessel dos bizantinos. en:Rise of Kings Wiki Segmentos anteriores lançados para o público NB: Depois do 26 do maio, 2013, nenhums segmentos seram fornecidos, salvo enquanto estão solicitados pelo público. Solicitações seram considerados por nos só se ''Rise of Kings 2.0﻿ seja completada.